koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Geara Doga
AMS-119 Geara Doga (AMS-119 ギラ・ドーガ) is a Neo Zeon Mobile Suit prepared for Char's rebellion. Its basic structure is based on the Zaku II with some inspiration from the Marazai. A heavily armored unit with strong reinforcements, its power towers over other mass-produced Mobile Suits. Geara Doga is a reliable unit built to match the trust and pride of its mechanics and pilots. In someways, it's the Neo Zeon counterpart to the Jegan. Mass-produced Geara Doga are tinted a dark green with orange accents. Rezin piloted a dark blue version, similar to the treatment given to other ace custom Mobile Suits. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Rezin's version Stationary : : Fires from rifle. : , , , , , , , : Left and right slashes from axe ending with a hopping slash. Behaves in a manner similar to the Zaku II. : : Fires a grenade forward. :Combination : Same as ground SP. Dashing/Aerial : , : Charging slash with tomahawk. Mass produced version Stationary : : Fires shot from machine gun. Hard to aim and target. : , , , , , , , : Repeated left and right slashes from axe. : : Fires two shots from shield. :Combination : Same as ground SP. Dashing/Aerial : , : Smashing ram forward. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using Rezin's version of the Mobile Suit. *'Leadership' - Allies' offensive capabilities increase. *'KO' - Guarantees power down of enemy MS after SP attack *'Worthy Opponent' - Friendship level decrease while shooting down enemy ace pilot is minimal. *'Damage Cancel' - Randomly negates damage received from enemies. Pilots may learn the following skills when using mass-produced version of the Mobile Suit. *'Piercing Shot' - Beam attacks cut through enemies. *'Pilot Sense' - Increases earned amount of Pilot Points (experience). *'Heat Up' - Damage increase proportional to number of combo hits. *'Charisma' - Earned amount of friendship increases during battle. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are the same as previous title with the following additions. Rezin's version is not available within this title. : , : Ramming tackle. : , , , : Left and right slashes from axe. : , : Fires machine gun to spray shots downwards. :Aerial : Fires two shots from shield. Geara Doga can cancel its C2~C7 and dashing Charge into a Boost Attack. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Rezin's version How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Perform the requirements to unlock Quess, in other words, become a Newtype with a non-Newtype character. Become acquainted with Rezin to receive her personal request in the Terminal. Build a friendship rating with Rezin and finish the following Extra Mission. :I'm a Newtype... A Cyber-Newtype! ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Normal or Hard) ::Location: Space ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Mass produced version How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Have a pilot become friends with Char and Ramba. Join Zeon and complete all three missions for their faction. Read Ramba's message "Zeon's state-of-the-art mobile suit" and clear the unlocked Gouf collection mission. Agree to join Char for his later revival of Neo Zeon. Complete the two associated Friendship Missions and read his congratulation message. He will then unlock Part 4s for the Geara Doga. :Abominable Memories 2 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Atmosphere ::Ally/Allies - Char, Nanai, Quess, Gyunei, Rezin ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method to unlock permission for Part 4s for either MS is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits